Put Your Records On
by 0CELtic0
Summary: Blaine shows Kurt how romantic records can be... KLAINE! Read, Review, Enjoy!


Author's note: It should be obvious that I don't own Glee. Also in my mind, Dalton seems like the kind of school to have dorms, so Blaine lives in the dorms. I have no idea whether Kurt goes to Dalton as of this story; I guess it really doesn't matter. The songs used are Isley Brothers "Shout", Thurston Harris's "Little Bitty Pretty One", and Nat King Cole's "When I Fall In Love". Enjoy and please review since this is my first fan fiction in a long time.

* * *

**Put Your Records On**

"A record player? Really?"

Blaine looked up from pulling out his Christmas decorations; he loved the holidays and living in the Dalton dorms wasn't going to stop him from being festive. Kurt had paused in hanging little Christmas lights around the ceilings edge and was looking at the old turn table. He turned to look at Blaine and quirked an eyebrow.

"Ever heard of an iPod?"

"Hey", Blaine chuckled, "Records are classic."

Kurt snorted and turned back to hanging the lights. "Only if you want inferior sound quality and scratches."

"My parents used to listen to records all the time. The ones from the 50s are my favorites", Blaine absent mindedly said pulling garlands out of the box.

"Why the 50s? And if you dare hang that tacky thing up, I swear…" Kurt stated as he straightened the lights, not even looking at the garland Blaine had.

"What's wrong with it?" Blaine quizzed looking down at the object in question.

"Blaine", Kurt stated slowly like talking to a child, "it looks like someone cut up one of Rachael Berry's hideous holiday sweaters. There are little elves woven in it. No."

"Fine, now move", Blaine smirked, nudged Kurt out of the way and started riffling through the records next to the turntable.

"What are you doing now?" Kurt huffed at he straightened his sweater and checked his hair was still coiffed to perfection.

"Showing you the classics." Blaine replied with a charming smile. Blaine pulled out a record and blew off some small dust specks before placing it on the turntable and placing the needle. The opening notes of the Isley Brothers "Shout" came bursting out of the speaker. Blaine then started dancing.

Kurt couldn't believe it. Blaine was dancing around in front of him, swinging his arms and generally looking like a mad man. Though to Blaine's credit, he was an adorable mad man. Kurt couldn't help letting out a small giggle and tried to stifle the sound by covering his mouth with his hand. That didn't keep Blaine from seeing how Kurt's crystal blue-green eyes lit up with laughter and happiness. Blaine felt a small twinge when he thought of how little that happens.

Meanwhile, the song ended and Blaine gave a mock bow as Kurt applauded excitedly.

"Encore! Encore!" Kurt exclaimed. Blaine grinned.

"I have the perfect thing" Blaine declared as he beamed at the petite brunet.

Another record started.

"What's this?" Kurt asked with a smile at Blaine. Blaine didn't answer just started singing.

_Little, bitty, pretty one,  
Come on and talk-a to me.  
_

Kurt blushed as Blaine sang to him and gave him the "come here" signal with his finger.

_Lovey, dovey, lovey one,  
Come sit down on-a my knee._

Blaine kneeled in front of Kurt, took his hand, and pulled him on his knee. Kurt hid his blushing face in his hands and peeked though his fingers at Blaine. Blaine just grinned in response. Kurt stayed on the older boy's knee for the rest of the song, trying not to die of embarrassment.

"Ok…" Kurt swallowed as he tried to compose himself, "I guess we should get back to decorating".

Blaine grabbed his hand and turned him so they faced each other. He smiled at Kurt as he turned off the main lights so the Christmas lights twinkled over their heads. He placed one more record on the turn table. Kurt froze as Blaine wrapped his arms around him. They slowly began rocking in time to the music. Slowly Kurt relaxed into Blaine's arms and laid his head on the other boy's shoulder. Blaine rested his head against Kurt's soft hair and began to sing the lines to Kurt.

_When I fall in love,  
It will be forever  
Or I'll never fall in love  
In a restless world like this is  
Love is ended before it's begun  
And too many moonlight kisses  
Seem to cool in the warmth of the sun  
_

Kurt felt his eyes tear up as Blaine's voice filled his head and heart. He felt so loved.

_When I give my heart  
It will be completely  
Or I'll never give my heart  
And the moment I can feel that  
You feel that way too  
Is when I fall in love with you_

Blaine held the other teen close, thinking how lucky he was to have met and fallen in love with him.

_And the moment I can feel that_  
_You feel that way too_  
_Is when I fall in love with you_

Blaine tilted Kurt's face up and breathed the last line against his lips, before pressing his mouth to Kurt's. Both boys closed their eyes and just savored each other's heat and felt their hearts beat together. They broke apart and looked at each other. Kurt shyly grinned up at Blaine.

"I guess records aren't so bad."

Blaine just smiled.


End file.
